


Dancing in the Moonshine

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are drunk and dance around because they're dumb and adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonshine

Michael and Gavin went out to have a few drinks with Geoff and Griffon and now they were making their way home, deciding to just walk so they wouldn’t kill themselves in the car. Once they arrived, Gavin stumbled into the apartment and almost collided with the carpeted floor, Michael grabbing the back of his shirt to keep him up and pushing him forward into the room so he could close the door behind him. “Watch where you’re going, you’re gonna break your stupid neck.”

Michael dropped his shirt and Gavin spun around with an exaggerated frown, “But Michael!” he drew out his name and slapped at his chest weakly.

Michael laughed, “Don’t be a baby. Go turn on some music or something, so I don’t have to listen to you.”

Gavin scoffed but wandered into the living room to turn on the radio, calling out, “You just wanna see me dance, don’t you?”

Michael walked into the kitchen to make some more Riot Punch and called back with sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Yeah, totally.” Some pop song began to filter through the speakers as he poured out two cups and shuffled back into the living room where Gavin was sprawled on the couch, giggling about something. “Sit up, idiot.” He shoved the drink in the taller man’s hand as he shuffled into a sitting position.

The pop song faded out and the radio DJ said something neither of them cared to hear before the next song started to play. Gavin gasped when he recognized the tune and stood up quickly, pulling Michael by the arm with him. “Gav, this song is stupid. What are you doing?”

Gavin shushed him by pushing two fingers against his lips, “No, Michael, no. Shhhh, listen.”

Michael stared at him and listened to Jason Derulo sing for a few moments then pushed Gavin’s hand away, “Gavin-”

Gavin giggled again and spun around to face the coffee table, climbing onto it with little care. Michael held back a laugh and grabbed at Gavin’s arm, “Gav, you’re gonna- you’re gonna break it, babe.”

Surprisingly enough, the table withstood Gavin’s weight and he stood there for a moment, grinning at Michael. Then he began to move his hips to the music and his arms flapped around in some sort of sloppy drunk dance and Michael couldn’t fight back his laughter at that, almost doubling over at his boyfriend’s silly dancing. Gavin frowned at him and pulled at his shirt, “Michael,” he drew out his name again, “Don’t laugh! Watch me dance, come on!”

Michael stood up straight again, or as straight as his intoxicated state would let him, and watched him move around the table in his attempt at sexual dancing but he looked more ridiculous than anything. Then Gavin was singing, looking Michael right in the eye as he murmured the lyrics. An odd silence fell over Michael as he watched him until the chorus came along and Gavin was yelling out, “But your booty don’t need explaining” causing both of them to shriek with laughter.

Gavin wobbled on the table and Michael pulled him off of it so he wouldn’t break his nose and sang the ridiculous lyrics along with his ridiculous boyfriend until the song ended and the DJ began talking again.

“Goddamn, I love you.” Michael leaned against Gavin, head on his shoulder and Gavin squealed with what Michael assumed was delight.

“I love you too, Michael!”

Michael smiled into Gavin’s neck, “I know you do.”


End file.
